The teddy bear
by SAS292
Summary: Tittle explains it all. Minor Solangelo fluff.


**Hey so I was reading manga when I got an idea. I talked to my cousin. (Same one that is writing HAS with me) ideas were shared and this one shot was born.**

**Hope you enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer- If my cousin and I owned Percy Jackson, we would have written a book dedicated to Nico.**

Nicos P.O.V  
>Nico closed the last manga of shojos newest BL series. It gave him the<br>feels. For a few minutes he just sat and rocked back and forth with silent  
>tears falling. Why did it have to be over? Why did they all die in the end? He<br>still had so many questions.  
>He wallowed in his sadness when a plot started to form. He could just go to<br>the author and ask for a sequel. Excitement began to fill him.  
>After a few minutes of googling the location of the building the author<br>worked in he walked into the shadows and set off to Japan.  
>He landed in an office heavily panting on the ground. Wills gonna kill him.<br>He let out a long sigh and waited til he stopped seeing stars. Sharply, he  
>stood and looked around confused.<br>Every thing was pink and stuffed animals littered the room. Scanning his surroundings, one toy caught his eye. It was a six foot brown bear with a bow tie and a small smile.  
>Nico couldn't resist, like most people, the urge to hug the bear.<br>Like a little kid on the pay ground he ran to the tippy and hugged it till  
>he had both hands wrapped around it.<br>A coughing noise came from behind him.  
>Nico turned to see two men standing in the hallway. One had light brown<br>hair that fell into his soft green eyes in the most adorable way, also a  
>brown leather satchel hung at his side. The guy looked startled and was<br>noxious height thought he was quite clearly more than a few years older  
>than 14. The other was a tall man with a strong build and no visible facial<br>expression other than a straight face. He had dark black hair and light  
>brown eyes.<br>"I'm taking this home," Nico said simply not bothering to ask if he could  
>have out away he shadow traveled away leaving the two men to<br>stare at the empty space he once occupied. All thoughts of the manga  
>leaving his mind. He landed in his cabin with a major headache from over<br>using his powers. As soon as he sat in his bed he passed out

Mean while at the dinning pavilion  
>Where was that son of Hades? What was taking him so long? Will was grumpy.<br>Nico was almost 20 minutes late for dinner, that kid never ate. Will sighed  
>his anger had absolutely nothing to do with the fact will had a crush on<br>the younger boy and besideds Nico had been out almost 6 hours since  
>they last talked. Okay he had it bad for the child of death.<br>Stomping over to cabin 13 Will grumbled to himself. Nico had managed to  
>change the interior decor for his cabin but the outside still looked like<br>death had puked on it.  
>"Nico! You in there!" Will shouted as he knocked. No reply<br>"Don't make me come in by my own means!" Still nothing  
>The son of Apollo had had enough of Nicos little game of shutting everyone<br>out.  
>Will stormed into the cabin ready to yell but immediately stopped dead in his<br>tracks. Nico laid, curled up in a ball hugging a stuffes bear  
>that was at least a foot bigger than him. He looked as if he passed out<br>fully dressed and wearing his shoes still. A small smile crept onto his  
>face. Nicos hair slightly covered his eyes. The bears brown fluff looked<br>weird against Nicos deathly pale skin. With the bear he looked his normal  
>age. Like a normal 14 year old boy maybe a little younger. Will softly shut<br>Nicos door and walked to him gently sitting next to him. Ever so slightly  
>he push the boys hair back. Will took off the boys shoes and laid them<br>next to the bed where they could be easily found. Lastly he pulled up the  
>sheets up to Nicos neck and tucked him in, softly kissing his forehead<br>goodnight. He was half way out the door when he whispered.  
>"Good night my ghost king,"<br>The door shut leaving no light but the silver glow of the moon through the  
>window. A sliver of a smile crept onto the lips of the son of hades.<br>"Will likes me," he snuggled closer to the bear and nodded off dreaming of  
>him and his beloved.<p>

**So I know I should be updating my other story. I even have the next chapter almost finished but I just wanted to jot this down. Sorry if it's poorly written and edited. I tried my hardest editing and my cousin tried her hardest writing.**

**CHALLENGE: **

**The office that Nico went to was from an anime, if any one can guess the anime it's from. Me and my cousin will write a drabble for them. No LEMONS, LIMES will be allowed to be requested. Thank you for reading this authors note.**

**HINT: Its from a yaoi and are the people are editors.**


End file.
